1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetically sealed apparatus and a method of hermetically sealing a thin film device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A thin film device may include an organic light emitting display (OLED), a sensor, an optical device, etc. Generally, there is a need for improved hermetic sealing methods to protect thin film devices from environmental damage.